<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand Out by Ladyisatramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761017">Stand Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp'>Ladyisatramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KageHina Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Week of Kagehina, Disney Parody, KageHina Week, M/M, Parent Goofy (Disney), Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama es tímido, tonto para los sentimientos y no logra como hacerse ver ante su crush. Pero sus senpais tienen la idea perfecta para poder lograr que el pelirrojo lo vea con otros ojos. (Kagehina/Parodia-AU "A Goofy Movie")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KageHina Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stand Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's up all the people!<br/>Seré breve: KAGEHINA WEEK. Obvio me subo al mame.</p><p>Aclaración: Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a mi poderosísimo Haruichi Furudate.</p><p>Nota extra: Si tienen chance, busquen la canción de "Stand Out" de la película A Goofy Movie en Youtube, que pues, fue la inspiración de este corto relato.</p><p>Sin más que decir. ¡Al fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio sigue sin tener idea de porque decidió hacer esto.</p><p>Tal vez es por la presión del último día de clases en este tercer año de preparatoria, o puede ser que después no habrá otra oportunidad de dejar una marca e impresionar a quien ha sido su amor platónico desde que empezaron la escuela.</p><p>Asoma la cabeza detrás del pesado telón de terciopelo, traga saliva cuando ve a Hinata Shouyo sentarse en la primera fila del auditorio. Traga saliva, está justo en el centro.</p><p>Le hablaba poco gracias a que compartían la clase de deportes, pero cuando quiere conversar solo le salen insultos y como que su dinámica se convirtió en algo extraño pero “cercano” para muchos. Sin embargo, Tobio es un gallina para los sentimientos, y por eso se había dejado llevar por las ideas de sus senpais egresados sobre cómo llamar la atención de Hinata con algo tan explosivo como él.</p><p>Pero, ¿Valdría la pena hacer un ridículo frente a toda la población estudiantil? ¿Hasta una posible carta negativa en su record de comportamiento? </p><p>La sonrisa del pelirrojo llega hasta sus pupilas antes de que el director se atraviese en su camino por el podio. Tanaka, le toca el hombro dándole palmadas de valor. </p><p>—No puedes huir, lo prometiste.</p><p>—Es una terrible idea, Tanaka-senpai. —El superior aunque es un poco más bajo que él ahora lo sacude por los hombros con una increíble fuerza.</p><p>—¡Noya! ¡Se está acobardando!</p><p>—¡Kageyama! —Su otro cómplice se une a los empujones para inyectarle valentía a su tímida química interior— ¡No practicamos la coreografía y el <em> lip sync </em> en vano! Eres un hombre, actúa como tal y ve por tu <em> crush </em>.</p><p>—¡Si! ¡Ve por él!</p><p>El revoloteo detrás no logra ser escuchado por nadie en la sala principal, ya que el director ha empezado su aburrido discurso previo al timbre que anunciará el fin de cursos. Se acerca al final de las palabras, desde una esquina Noya le hace una señal con el pulgar para revelar el inicio. Kageyama asiente. Respira profundo antes de que las luces del auditorio se apaguen y la música comience.</p><p>El tono tecno inicia, acompañado de <em> “¿Qué está pasando?” </em> dicho por el director que es empujado con una silla de ruedas por un Tanaka enmascarado. Él se había postulado para esa tarea con el gusto del mundo, pues jamás olvidó el reporte injustificado que le puso el año pasado. Nishinoya comienza a grabar con la cámara de vídeo, y está reproduce el vídeo de él bailando y modulando sin voz la canción, replicando los pasos de la estúpida película animada.</p><p>Puede oír risas y algunas impresiones de sus compañeros que recuerdan el filme, en su mente desearía poder ver a Hinata, como se ha quedado. Y su deseo se cumple cuando tropieza sobre sí rompiendo la pantalla frente al telón justo en el coro.</p><p>Todo es shock, está ensimismado por la risita que su interés romántico entona, se ve nervioso pero como que le gusta esto, extiende las mangas de su chaqueta de vinilo amarillo y se acerca en pasos agigantados a entonar la canción para él.</p><p>Porque nadie le importa, no escucha los vitoreos ni las burlas, únicamente presta atención al frente, moviéndose al ritmo de los bajos tal como practicó por semanas.</p><p>El sonrojo de Shouyou es más espectáculo que lo que hace él, y le hace sentir fuegos artificiales por dentro. Todo es una locura, y puede ver que lo disfruta cuando le guiña el ojo sobre las gafas de espejo.</p><p>—¡Muévelo, Kageyama! —Escucha en el fondo a Tanaka, que es arrastrado por el guardia.</p><p>Se congela cuando el director apaga la energía y grita a todos los presentes que se larguen a sus casas. Mientras acomoda su peluquín los señala a Noya y él para que lo acompañen a la dirección. Busca la cabellera de Hinata por todos lados sin suerte mientras lanza los lentes lejos de su vista con resignación. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ha pasado lo peor, el director no ha presentado cargos hacia los ex alumnos y los dejó ir antes de </p><p>—Las locuras del amor adolescente, —Comienza el adulto golpeando sus dedos contra el escritorio de madera densa— lo dejaré pasar ya que no hubo nadie perjudicado y odiaría que esto afecte tu ingreso al equipo nacional… ¡Anda, ve por ella!</p><p>Tobio no le pensó para salir, ni siquiera se desvive para corregir al docente, que jamás se trataría de una “ella”. Sin embargo no corre, toma su mochila con pesadez y se derrite en su propia incertidumbre de jamás saber que pensó Hinata al verle.</p><p>—Tontoyama. —Kageyama con la mirada agachada puede ver unas zapatillas desgastadas que le son familiares. No quiere voltear a verlo, le pega la vergüenza— Ka-ge-ya-ma… Necesito que me veas. ¿Quieres? Apiádate, llevo más de una hora esperando a que salieras de la dirección.</p><p>—¿Por qué te quedaste? —Esta vez su mirada ya está con la de Shouyou, este se ha colado en su campo de visión. Es bajito, y aun así puede acorralarlo.</p><p>—Para decirte que me encantó la canción, no sabía que podías bailar. —Siente las mejillas entumecidas y el calor dispersarse por toda su piel, como energía nuclear, a tope— ¿Quién te dijo que me gustaba Goofy? </p><p>—Hablé con Yachi-san.</p><p>—¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que me ocultaba algo! —Hinata quiere reírse, y se le nota en los mofletes, sabe que se está conteniendo. Le toca con sus pequeñas manos, es brillante, es bonito— Oye, sé que siempre estamos buscando pelea con el otro, pero —Ahora el pelirrojo se ve como antes, nervioso, repleto de la timidez que lo invade— ¿Te gustaría salir un día de estos? Digo, no tienes que. Aunque ya es verano, y tendrás tiempo de sobra...</p><p>—Mañana.</p><p>La voz de Tobio ha sonado desesperada, y es que siente que está flotando sobre una enorme nube de algodón de azúcar. Ambos no pueden creer lo que está pasando, y se puede notar en el aire, Hinata no deja de sonreír, podría vivir de esa sonrisa de por vida.</p><p>—Mañana será, Powerline.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Alguien más está amando esta semana? PORQUE AQUÍ SI, SE AMA.<br/>Para este segundo día el tema es Movies (Películas) y decidí parodiar la escena más icónica de A Goofy Movie, donde Max, o Goofy jr imita "Powerline" (el súper idol adolescente del momento allí, es una mezcla entre Michael Jackson y Prince) para conquistar a Roxanne.</p><p>No sé como llegué a esto, pero espero también amen el resultado.</p><p>Gracias por leer, razita. ¡Ay los vidrios!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>